


Baby Just For a Moment

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: “So.” Leonard began, sliding into the seat opposite Barry. “You and Mick, huh?”Barry sighed, taking a sip of his beer. “Yeah. Me and Mick. You here to give me a warning speech? Or an equivalent of what my friends have been saying?”“Well I don’t think I really need to warn you against hurting him Barry.” Leonard smirked, and then looked confused. “What exactly have your friends been saying?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in Season Two.
> 
> AU - canon divergence.
> 
> Title Credit: Not Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney

“So.” Leonard began, sliding into the seat opposite Barry. “You and Mick, huh?”

Barry sighed, taking a sip of his beer. “Yeah. Me and Mick. You here to give me a warning speech? Or an equivalent of what my friends have been saying?”

“Well I don’t think I really need to _warn_ you against hurting him Barry.” Leonard smirked, and then looked confused. “What exactly _have_ your friends been saying?”

“He’s no good for me, I shouldn’t be dating an enemy/criminal, etcetera, etcetera.” Barry grimaced. “The freaked out even more when they find out Mick knows I’m the Flash, yelling that Mick’ll reveal it, I can’t trust him, blah, blah, blah.”

“He knows?”

“It was an accidental revelation, we had our first fight, almost broke up.” Barry looked down, fiddling with the label on the bottle. “That’s when I realised I didn’t wanna lose Mick. That I love him, and he loves me. It’s been hard, given what we do.”

“I know.” Leonard said softly, reassuring. “Me and Raymond have the same problem.”

“Ray?” Barry queried, looking up. _“Ray Palmer?”_

“The very same.” Leonard grinned.

“Congratulations.” Barry said. “You hurt Ray, I will _kill_ you.”

Leonard smirked. “So, I take it you don’t have many people you can talk to about this besides me and Raymond, huh?”

“What?”

“C'mon, kid, if anyone’s gonna understand your predicament it’s me and Ray.” Leonard said, chuckling softly.

“So you’re okay… With us?” Barry said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It would be kind of hypocritical of me if I didn’t, really, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess so.” Barry nodded, and starting frowning.

“What is it?”

“Joe told my Dad about Mick.” Barry sighed. “He’s in Central, keeps asking to talk to me. I’m- I’m _scared,_ honestly. He spent so long in prison, I’m terrified I could lose him. Permanently.”

“Your father’s a good man, Barry. He’ll listen to you, at least.” Leonard said, glancing upwards, a new smirk forming on his face. “Mick’s here.”

Barry spun round, and saw Mick standing at the bar, looking confused at seeing Len and Barry sat together, merely talking. 

Barry gave his lover a weak grin, and turned back to face Leonard. “Would you mind…?”

“Of course.” Leonard stood. “Remember what I said, Barry, okay? I’ll get Raymond to talk to you, later, it might help.”

Barry nodded. “Snart… _Leonard,_ I… Thanks.”

“No problem kid.”

With that Leonard left, and long after, Mick was stood by Barry.

“Hey.” Mick said gruffly, leaning down to give Barry a kiss. “What did he want?”

“It was just a talk.” Barry replied, and finished his beer. “He’s… Supportive.”

“Really?” Mick looked surprised, sitting down opposite the speedster.

“He said himself that it’d be hypocritical if he did, 'cause he’s with Ray Palmer.”

“Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer?” Mick muttered. “Wait, ain’t he a friend of yours, doll? Fellow hero?”

“Ray’s the Atom.”

“Huh.” Mick took a swig of his drink. “Who’d ’ve thought it, them two?”

Barry laughed. “Not me. Nice to know we have some support at least.”

“I’m taking it that it didn’t go well with your friends, babe?” Mick asked, gently taking Barry’s hand.

“No.” Barry squeezed back. “Caitlin and Cisco both yelled at me. Harry and Jay both told me they think I’m insane. Linda and Patty won’t talk to me. Iris threatened to call Felicity, who’d tell Dig and Oliver - Oliver would _kill us._ Professor Stein called to convey his disappointment, and Jax is just confused.”

“And the Detective?”

“Joe’s disappointed. He kicked me out, too.” Barry said, timidly, voice cracking. “And he told my Dad.”

“Doll..” Mick sighed, getting up and moving so he could lift Barry onto his lap. “What did he say?”

“Haven’t talked to him yet. Don’t know how.”

Mick pressed a gentle kiss to Barry’s hair. “Why don’t I take you home, and we can sleep? Figure it out in the mornin’?”

“What?” Barry turned to face his lover. “Home?”

“My place.” Mick smiled. “I’ve been wanting to ask you anyway, Barry. You have a lot of stuff at mine, doll. Why not move in?”

“I’d have to change my address. On _everything._ At work.” Barry pointed out. “If something happened-”

“Baby, you’re worth it.” Mick cut him off. “I don’t care if I become easily traceable, doll. I’d get to live with you.”

“You really mean it?”

“'Course I do.”

“I- okay.” Barry swallowed. “Okay, let’s do. Let’s move in together.”

Mick grinned, leaning down to kiss Barry deeply.

“I love you.” Barry said as Mick pulled back. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, doll.”


End file.
